1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amphibian toy car operable by a remote control.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Conventional amphibian toy cars could not obtain a propel force under the condition that whole wheels are submerged in water. This is because when wheels rotate as shown in FIG. 7, the pushed direction of the water disposed below wheels is opposite to that of the water disposed above wheels, thereby causing the generated propel forces to be cancelled. As a result, the toy car can not move forwardly. Therefore, amphibian toy cars of which wheels are partially submerged in water has been proposed. However, such toy car has a malformed shape in which wheels and car body are unbalanced. As a result, children and consumers did not take an interest in such toy cars.